Afraid of the Dark
is a new game mode released with the Curse of Dreadbear DLC for Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. Plushkin Patch= The Plushkin Patch level is very similar to the PlushBaby level in Dark Rooms. The player is stationed in a pumpkin patch. Plushbabies will appear in the darkness wearing masks of other Five Nights at Freddy's characters, namely, Freddy, Chica, Foxy, and Balloon Boy. The player has to flash the PlushBabies using their flashlight, but it has limited battery. The battery will re-charge over time, but if the player does run out of battery, they will have to wait until it charges all the way before being able to use it again. The goal is to survive until 6AM. |-| Pirate Ride= Pirate Ride has the player in a pirate-themed, Foxy-hosted, on-rails shooter ride similar to the Men in Black: Alien Attack ride at Universal Studios. The player is armed with a handheld cannon and must shoot targets in each gallery themed around Foxy as a pirate as he sails the sea, battles a kraken, and explores underwater. Different colored targets net different points with Blue at 25, Green at 50, Yellow at 75, and Pink at 100. If a player manages to hit all targets in a given set, they will activate a bonus round in which all targets reactivate, effectively allowing the player to double their score for the room. At the end of the ride, the player is given a ranking base on their score. They are as follows: :*These scores are are the lowest known scores for the rating and have not yet been confirmed as the actual lowest for the rating. The following table details each set with their possible scores: :*Helpy will appear in the marked sets if the proper ranking has been earned. It should be noted that during a normal run, the highest score a player can earn is 3475 points, earning the First Mate ranking. After achieving certain score rankings, Helpy will appear as a cardboard cutout in certain sets, pointing in a direction. If the player shoots Helpy, he will spin and point in the opposite direction. If Helpy is facing to the left, the player will deviate from the normal path and head into a behind the scenes area of the ride. The behind the scenes areas, with the except of two green targets in the Kitchen area, are filled with only pink targets. These areas also take a slightly different gameplay approach as there are sections where the player is threatened by Jack-O-Bonnie or Jack-O-Chica and must complete a task to survive them. *'Backroom' - The player will be stopped and Jack-O-Bonnie will approach on the left side. A big red button sits on the left side that, when shot, will push Jack-O-Bonnie back. Around the room are several red fuses that must be shot to continue the ride. *'The Office' - The player will be stopped three times. At each stop is two doors, one on either side of the player, which will open at random to reveal three pink targets and a red button that closes the door. Jack-O-Bonnie and Jack-O-Chica will appear at random in them on the left and right respectively. *'Kitchen' - Jack-O-Chica will come out of the Kitchen at the far end of a hall and begin to approach the player. Two red buttons can be seen on a track in the Kitchen that, when shot, will drop a grate, making a loud crash that will draw Jack-O-Chica away. *'Boiler Room' - The player will be stopped at the entrance to a large room with Jack-OBonnie and Jack-O-Chica approaching. There are several red buttons around the room that, when shot, will push back Jack-O-Bonnie and Jack-O-Chica. The player must continue to shoot these button until the door in front of them closes and takes them to safely. As it turns out, using the Underwater Helpy to go into the Kitchen is vital to getting a high score on the ride since this allows the player to bypass the end of the ride and do another loop. Keep in mind, however, that each Helpy can only be used once. That said, if a Helpy is missed on the first loop, then they can be used on the second loop. With all this in mind, the optimal path to achieve the highest score is: :Ride Start (+0, No Helpy) > Set Sail (+850) > The Storm (+450) > Kraken Attack! (+550, Hit Helpy) > The Office (+2400) > Outside (+0, No Helpy) > Underwater (+850, Hit Helpy) > Kitchen (+2400) > Set Sail (+850) > The Storm (+450) > Kraken Attack! (+550) > Fight the Kraken! (+700) > Outside (+100, Hit Helpy) > Boiler Room (+1000) > END Following the above path, an earned score of 11,150 is possible. However, the game will only hold four digits, limiting the max score that can be saved to 9,975. Scoring 10,000 points will cause the score to loop back to 0. |-|Corn Maze= In Corn Maze, the player is placed in a dark maze of wooden fences patrolled by Grim Foxy. Unlike any other game in the franchise, this game is a free roam game. The player's goal is to escape the maze. There are four gates to leave the area, colored red, blue, yellow, and green, and can only be opened if the player has the key of the same color. Once the player collects a key, a symbol for the key will appear on their flashlight: a red spider, a green tombstone, a blue book, and a yellow pumpkin. The colors of the gates and keys seems to be paired with the red and yellow gates and keys being near each other and the same for blue and green ones. As Grim Foxy patrols the area, he will make loud footsteps, scrape his scythe on things, and sing to himself similar to Foxy in Five Nights at Freddy's. If he ever sees the player, he will charge at them with incredible speed and attack. The player can hide from Foxy by using the character signs throughout the area. While ducking around corners and such will not break Foxy's chase, using a character sign will cause Foxy to run past and disappear. As more keys are collected, Foxy seems able to find the player much faster and he becomes more aggressive. One strategy that works is standing near a cutout, waiting for Foxy to charge, and hide to make him disappear. This is especially effective as more keys are collected. There also exists a fifth, somewhat secret exit to the maze. |-|Images= Pirate Ride Freddy-Cart.png|The cart used to transport the player in Pirate Ride. |-|Videos= FNAF Help Wanted - Corn Maze - Four Keys (Flat Mode)|A complete playthrough of Corn Maze with all keys in Flat Mode |-|Trivia= *In Pirate Ride, if the player scores more than 9999 points, the score will loop around to 0 and score from there. For instance, a score of 10,700 will register as 700. This new score will also determine score ranking. Category:Game Modes Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Category:Curse of Dreadbear